Robdmind
Robdmind is currently captain for Eternal Enigma and king of Honor Above All on the Emerald Ocean. He owns a Ironworking stall on and a Shipbuilding stall on . He is an independent pirate on the Meridian Ocean. Biography (Sage) Robdmind began his adventure on the Sage Ocean on October 2, 2007, from the Northeast end of the on . Not familiar with the ways of ocean life, Robdmind took on small stints with the local navy, which provided both money & clothing for his service. As his skills on the sea started to build, he started to job with a few crews, until he was recruited by Legas, an officer at that time for Foxes of Fury. On October 7, 2007, Robdmind participated in his first blockade; joining his crew mates under the flag of Critical Mass, he helped to defeat the defenders of , the White Knights Of Sage, in the tenth blockade held there. Before the conflict was finished, however, Robdmind suffered an injury, losing the use of one eye during the sinking of the second ship he boarded in the blockade. The war that followed between the two flags tore at the eyepatch-adorned pirate's sense of loyalty to his crew; Foxes of Fury was not willing to put ships at risk for crew pillages during the time, and yet Robdmind needed to keep earning a living. He started to job with other crews flying the Critical Mass flag in an attempt to strike a personal balance between loyalty and survival. Eventually, a truce was struck between the warring flags, allowing the crew to resume its normal routine, but the crew was not the same; Robdmind left Foxes of Fury one mid-October late evening, as the crew continued its search for a new flag to fly. Robdmind was known for his prowess at card games, and started to build his personal funds through poker. That fund building, combined with his rapidly growing blacksmithing skills, allowed him to open his first iron monger stall on Scrimshaw Island on October 22, 2007. Without ties to a crew or a ship of his own, Robdmind found himself in a predicament, as inexpensive wood was scarce on Scrimshaw Island. A chance meeting in The Bermuda Triangle would change his situation entirely. On October 25, 2007, in an effort to tear himself away from new stall ownership problems and poker woes, Robdmind entered the inn, hoping to find any help to get wood delivered from nearby . As fate would have it, a lass by the name of Drillgirl, a newly-appointed senior officer for Eternal Enigma, was looking to recruit pirates for her captain's new crew. Robdmind joined the crew, and Drillgirl, who had her sloop ported at Bowditch, offered her services to deliver the wood; in the process, Drillgirl was made manager of his stall. Robdmind quickly demonstrated to the crew and its captain, Chelspet, his seaworthy abilities, and promotions came just as swiftly. On November 4, 2007 he was promoted to officer and was given the crew title of "Builder" in recognition of his crafting abilities and skilled carpentry. Then, on November 20, 2007, Robdmind was promoted to fleet officer, one day after he announced to the crew that he had ordered his first ship. He would later be promoted to senior officer on December 20, 2007. On November 30, 2007, a hearty and former Foxes of Fury crew mate, Tyuiop, was added on as the second manager at Robdmind's stall; Robdmind also convinced his friend to leave his crew at the time, The Blue Devils, and join Eternal Enigma later that night.